


Comic: And so came Draco

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: The dark side has hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim...♥





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a fan of Draco since the fifth BOOK, but when the sixth MOVIE came out, I was all like: ,HOLY SHIT, WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!!! PAUSE, PAUSE!!!!! MY PRECIOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!!!!!!!!'  
> So...yeah.
> 
> Art from December 2013.


End file.
